This One is for Me
by RedLovesSnakes
Summary: Snake-Eyes wants to do something for himself. Worried that Scarlett might not understand he is hesitant to tell her. However they are engaged and that means he has to tell her. Chapter 2 now up please review!
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin this story I must add that there is a (great) writer on here that has been mistaken as me. I would never take credit for someone else's work. There is me RedLuvsSnakes and SnakesandScarlettForever. Sorry had to put that in because someone sent me a message telling me about my wedding story and I was like….. Haven't made it yet. Lol! Sorry for not updating in a while, have a lot of homework….. Damn senior year! Well here you have it……..

This One is for Me

Snake-Eyes knew what was to come. In a way he was scared. He never thought he would ever be able to restore his face again. After weeks of searching for the right doctor he finally found him. His name was Angelo Mackenzie and he had been doing plastic surgery for 21 years. Snake-Eyes wanted the surgery so bad, now more then ever. He wanted to be able to kiss Scarlett on their wedding day, he wanted to be able to show his face. Sure it didn't look so bad, but it was bad enough. Scarlett didn't know about this. The wedding was in 2 months. The doctor said that he would be healed up in 1 month. As soon as he said that Snake-Eyes signed the paper, and handed over the check.

He woke up at 4 in the morning the surgery was scheduled at 7. He couldn't sleep, and kept thinking about Scarlett. What would she think about it? Would she be happy, sad, or mad? He didn't know. He got up and despite of what he promised himself he wouldn't do…. He got dressed and went to Scarlett's room.

What the heck? Was all she was thinking when she got up to see who was at the door.

"Love?"

_Hey._

"What are you doing?"

_I need to tell you something._

"Ok. Why so early? Oh god!"

_What?_

"Oh go ahead."

_I'm…. I don't know how to say this._

"Oh god….. Are you breaking up with me?!"

_WHAT? No!_

"Oh."

_What would make you ask that?_

"I had a bad dream the other day, go ahead."

_It's really cold out here…. May I?_

"Oh sorry! Yes"

He entered her room and sat down on her couch, and then got up.

"What is it?"

_I'm getting surgery done today._

"On what?"

_My face._

"What?! Why?!

_You know why._

"But…. Why would you…."

_I need it._

"No you don't…. your perfect."

_No I'm not._

"Yes you are."

_Scarlett…… I'm not. All I want is to kiss you on our wedding day, without this thing on! I want to be normal._

"You are."

She could tell he was angry. He was leaning his head against the wall. She could tell he was frustrated, and was trying to calm himself down. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there in silence. He then pulled off his mask and came up close to her.

_Look at me. I'm not. Scarlett….. I wasn't even going to tell you. _

"No, don't do it."

_I love you with all my heart, but I didn't come here to ask for permission. I came here to tell you I'm doing it._

"Snakes that's not what I want! Don't think that's what I want!"

Scarlett shouted as he got up and left. She was crying, and was in shock. As he left her place he whispered to himself:

_This one is for me, if only you understood that._

Reviews make an author very happy! I love waking up in the morning and reading all of your reviews…. If only you knew what a great feeling that is. So please review lol! More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett was sitting there in shock, not knowing what to do. Scarlett loved Snake-Eyes, more then he'd ever know. Snake-Eyes meant the world to her, he was her best friend, her soul mate, and pretty soon he was going to be her husband. She didn't know why he wanted the surgery. To Scarlett what happened to him, connected them. If it wasn't for the accident, what was happening right now could have been different. Who knows? Maybe if it never happened…… they wouldn't be engaged, and everything at this point in time (in her life), that seemed so perfect….. Would never have existed. She couldn't imagine her life different, and she didn't want to. Before actually thinking about what she was going to say, she hopped in her car, and drove to Charlotte.

Charlotte is a surgery clinic in North Carolina. It's known world wide for its expertise in plastic surgery, and there work shows why. She knew Snake-Eyes, and she knew that he only got things that where worth it. Soon this place was the best of the best around, she knew he wouldn't have chosen any other place. She had no idea when his surgery was, or which building it was in. Soon the hospital didn't open until 8 she was stuck outside waiting for him.

Snake-Eyes had made a special appointment with the doctor to make his surgery at 7. He didn't want to be there when the doctor was in a rush, and wanted to be let out as soon as possible. It was now 5:54, and as Snake-Eyes drove up to the hospital he noticed a 2006 Honda Prelude. He could recognize her car from anywhere, simply because he hated it. Despite being shocked, and not knowing if he wanted to talk to her (at this point), she always drew him near. He rounded his car near her, and seen that she was just sitting there, with her eyes closed. Soon she hadn't noticed him, he got out of his car, and knocked on the passenger window.

She looked at him, and unlocked the door. Her hunched on in and sat. Before he could signal anything, she spoke out. Which worried him, because if she was still mad/ hurt he wouldn't get the chance to tell his side.

"Before you sign anything……… I'm sorry."

He was shocked….. Scarlett sorry….. First?! That hardly ever happened.

"I should have never reacted the way I did. However I wish you would have told me. You see to me… the accident made us what we are today. Sure I loved you before it, but after it…….. The love….. It turned into something more. It made me realize, that you are truly a wonderful man. Any girl in the world would be lucky to have you."

Snake-Eyes lifted his hand to motion something, but she put it down.

"You forgave me after I hurt you, and despite what I did, you loved me. Now we are engaged, planning our wedding, and you come out off the blue telling me you are scheduled to have surgery on your face. Sure it's your choice, but it made me feel like…… you had never really forgave me. I didn't know the reasoning behind all of this. I know that may sound stupid, but it's how I felt. However on my way here I realized….. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe, you do just want it so we could be able to kiss in public on our wedding day. Whatever the reason is, I want you to know that I'm behind you 101 percent. Because I love you, more then anything in the world.."

He just sat there thinking……… thinking……. Thinking……. And thinking. He hadn't looked at it that way.

_I'm sorry you felt that way. I never forgave you, because I never blamed you. I know we don't talk about this much, and I know its mostly my fault. The accident, changed a lot of things…… I get where your coming from, I wouldn't have changed it either. It made us what we are today….. Made life seem so right. I love you too, now more then ever. We can overcome things together, and even when we get in a fight, the world doesn't end, because we can over come anything. Scarlett, I want this surgery so that we can be a normal couple. So we can go places, and I don't have to wear my mask, and people don't have to stare. Not for any other reason….. I hope you understand that._

Scarlett was teary eyed, as was Snake-Eyes behind his mask. She pulled up his mask, and kissed him. They then looked at the clock realizing it was 6:14. Snake-Eyes had to be in 45 minutes early, so he signaled it was time for him to get going. To his surprise however, she got out with him.

"For us to get going."

He smiled from under his mask, and they held hands on there way into the building.

(Hope you enjoyed! I was going to make this the last chapter but I think I might squeeze in one more. The results would be cool to explain. Please continue reviewing! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Updated my profile, and yup. More coming soon!)


End file.
